


Fed to the Rules and I Hit the Ground Runnin'

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Baby Tommy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Sam Nook - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), antarctic empire au, can you tell i don't know how to tag, except the dream team actually care, i saw a prompt and i got attached, might get into a bit of time-traveler! karl in a one shot of this series, the lost prince au, tommys like rapunzel n shit, wooo royalty au babeeyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: Peeking into the crib, he saw an infant with the brightest blond hair. His little fists are clenched loosely near his face and his chest rises and falls with each little breath he takes.The masked man reached in to carefully pick the child up and hold him cautiously to his chest. The baby squirmed for a moment before relaxing again.And then the man vanished from the room, as if he’d never been there. The only evidence that something was gone was the infant missing from his cradle.The next morning, the kingdom is awoken by the king’s anguished screams.{._.}Title from All Star by Smash Mouth
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza/Mumza, Dream Team & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 278
Kudos: 1397





	1. A Prince's Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yourdandere454](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/gifts).



> its five am  
> ive been working on this for like two days  
> brain decided "ah yes i will go to sleep at 10 and WAKE UP AT MIDNIGHT AND THEN NOT BE TIRED"
> 
> anyway, i saw Yourdandere454's au and got attached
> 
> this is for you bb! <3

Such beautiful blue eyes, clear as crystal and wide with innocence, known to charm even the cruelest of men. Fitting for a prince. 

{._.} 

His name was Theseus Soot, the newest born of the royal family of the Antarctic Empire. 

Kristin and Phil, Queen and King of the Empire, paraded him around whenever they could, Wilbur and Techno following closely behind, shouting, “Come one, come all! And look upon our brother, your superior!” 

Well, it was Wilbur who was doing the shouting-- Techno was much too shy-- and Kristin always laughed and shushed him. But Wilbur was much too happy to stay quiet. 

And Theseus, the sweetest and most beautiful baby in the kingdom. His eyes were as bright as the sea on its clearest days and his hair was as golden as the sun. He refused to be put down, clinging onto his mother or father with a grip that seemed too strong for an infant. 

By the time he was four months old, he could already turn over onto his belly, squealing with laughter every time his brothers did something. 

He was loved by all who met him; citizens, foreigners, and even witches. The royal family were sent gifts from even the farthest kingdoms celebrating their sons birth. All was well. 

{._.}

The beautiful prince is six months old when he’s taken from his family. 

A man dressed in dark green and a plain white mask with a crudely drawn smile stepped into the room. A cradle sat in the center of the room, right in front of the door, with a chandelier of baby’s toys hanging above it. 

Peeking into the crib, he saw an infant with the brightest blond hair. His little fists are clenched loosely near his face and his chest rises and falls with each little breath he takes. 

The masked man reached in to carefully pick the child up and hold him cautiously to his chest. The baby squirmed for a moment before relaxing again. 

And then the man vanished from the room, as if he’d never been there. The only evidence that something was gone was the infant missing from his cradle. 

The next morning, the kingdom is awoken by the king’s anguished screams. 

{._.}

“I want a search party looking immediately,” Phil shouted at his military. Pete saluted and led a team of his best men out to start searching. 

Kristin was dealt the task of comforting her poor twin boys, who were wondering where their baby brother was. 

“I don’t understand, Mum,” Wilbur whimpered, scrubbing at the tears dripping from his lashes with his fists. 

Technoblade crawled onto his mother’s lap and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, the grief of losing her youngest hitting her like a horse. But she had to be strong for her kids. 

She pulled the both of her kids to her and rocked them gently. 

That night, the kingdom cried for their stolen prince. 


	2. He Really is Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wandered into the palace, you would see the grieving king holding the small mini uniform of the Royal Family, a uniform meant for his youngest. You would see two children, one who fought and fought until he could forget that he had a lost brother, and one who would sing his songs of woe and mourning. And you would see a mother, who struggled to comfort her husband and her sons while she suffered with her own grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up!
> 
> kālā = Antarctic Currency
> 
> 1 kālā = (approximately) 3 U.S. dollars
> 
> (i used google translate to search up currency in different languages and kālā is Hawaiian!)

_Hello, Your Majesty_

_I look forward to meeting you, for you see, if you don’t give in to our demands, we will kill your son._

_Poor little Prince Theseus, so young and fragile. I bet you would give up the world for him, wouldn’t you?_

_Our one request, 100,000,000 kālā worth in riches by 7 moons time. If you don’t give us 100,000,000 kālā worth in riches when we show up at your kingdom’s gates in 7 moons time, we will slaughter your baby in front of you with no remorse._

_I hope you agree to our terms. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_The Dream Team_

That was the letter that was written. It had been left in the crib, sealed in an envelope complete with a wax seal. The writing was neat and tidy, words made to be written as if they had planned this out. 

Technoblade could read only simple words, but when his mother read the letter aloud, he’d almost wept with grief. He watched as the paper in her hands started to shake more as his mother said the words out loud, before falling onto the ground as his mother hiccuped small sobs that ripped from her chest. His younger twin brother actually _had_ wept with grief when he heard the demands. 

The oldest twin looked to his father, hoping for reassurance, pleading that it was just a horrible and cruel prank. But the look on his father’s face said otherwise. 

So Technoblade wallowed in the unfamiliar emotion he felt when thinking about his lost brother. 

{._.}

In seven days, when Phil- armed with two guards, a sword, and the money they demanded- went to the borders of his kingdom, he saw no one. Nobody, not even a single hint of people arriving. 

He had waited all day, from dawn till dusk, for _someone_ to arrive with his son. But no one had appeared. 

When he arrived home a few days later, having had to travel throughout his entire Empire, with no baby and all of the riches still in his possession, their family mourned once more. 

{._.}

Meanwhile, in a campsite too far from the kingdom to be noticeable by sentries stationed at the kingdom’s borders, there sat three bandits with a giggling baby in a basket. 

The one with the mask leaned over the makeshift cradle, wiggling his fingers at the squealing infant. Tommy reached out to try and grab the fingers taunting his childish form. But the fool will know soon enough, that even as a baby, he is more powerful than them! Tommy babbled more, trying to tell this fool that he was way more stronger than him but all it did was cause the man to chuckle and coo even louder, his fingers now wiggling across Tommy’s belly. The action made the baby squeal with delight before giggling, moving his body to try and stop the man from tickling him but to no avail, his efforts were futile against the taller male. 

“Dream, you idiot, we were supposed to meet King Philza at the borders _two days ago!_ ” the man with thick-rimmed glasses cried, exasperated. He stared at the masked man, expecting him to say something or at least reply but all he got was a raspberry from him, obviously directed to the baby who squealed and babbled at the sound. George felt a headache coming on, this man is actively ignoring him!

He was already ticked off that Dream had gone off and taken the baby anyway, after he’d specifically told him not to. It only tipped off when Dream didn’t take up on his side of the deal. He had insisted on keeping the infant, holding him so closely to his chest when it was time to send him back to get their rewards. He had remembered the protective growl that the other released when George tried to hold Tommy, only to be pushed away from the blond infant.

It was bad enough that King Philza had to deal with the grief of losing his youngest kid, but now Dream was refusing to hold even a negotiation with the mourning king. It was driving George insane, a few days ago Dream was all in for it, laughing as they all cheered for the incoming riches and gold they were sure they were going to receive in a matter of days.

Now he’s watching as their leader cooed and tickled the baby infant in the makeshift cradle Dream insisted on making just for the baby. 

Their fiery friend, Sapnap, sat beside them playing with the fire dancing in his bare palms. 

“Dream, are we really gonna keep this kid? We could be rich right now if we just threaten him,” Sapnap argued, crossing his arms as he stared at his friend with a conflicted look.

The blond man tensed at these words and turned to glare over at his younger friend. Light green eyes menacingly staring at him as he pulled Tommy out of his cradle and close to his chest, rubbing the little one’s back. “We can’t hurt him, Sapnap. He’s too precious for that.” He whispered, turning his eyes on Tommy, who yawned and blinked his baby blue eyes. 

“He’s gonna be one of us, isn’t that right Toms?” His voice had gone all breathy and fond. 

George rolled his eyes. “So we’re keeping him?” He asked, sharing a look with Sapnap and already knowing the answer.

Dream only nodded with a smug grin on his face. They could see it clearly since his mask rested comfortably on his hair. 

{._.}

They decided they wouldn’t live near the Antarctic Empire, should they decide to continue searching the forest. 

The trio traveled for weeks, nearly a month, before they found a village that fit Dream’s requirements. (Dream’s requirements being; safe enough for an infant boy to grow up in and have plenty of opportunities for crime, so they can teach him their lifestyle.)

For now, however, they began to settle into a small home, just barely comfortable enough for the three of them, plus a baby, could live comfortably. There were two bedrooms with a small bathroom and a kitchen connected to their living area only separated by a counter. Dream insisted on sharing a room with Tommy so he could console the baby if he started crying. The two men can only stare as Dream chased around the little toddler, who was crawling across the newly cleaned floor quite fast for an infant, watching as Tommy squealed and babbled when Dream had caught him.

The two men looked at each other before sighing. George and Sapnap knew the real reason was because Dream was clingy but they figured there was nothing they could do about it anyway. For now, they can only watch as Tommy would smack his little baby hands against Dream’s mask as the older man chuckled at his garbles.

{._.}

In a month’s time, after the group of bandits had run away with the Prince, the Antarctic Empire began a new tradition, in celebration of their Lost Prince. A festival, every year on the prince’s birthday. Music played and dances were danced. The most delicious food was made and served to everyone for the lovely price of zero kālā! 

If you wandered into the palace, you would see the grieving king holding the small mini uniform of the Royal Family, a uniform meant for his youngest. You would see two children, one who fought and fought until he could forget that he had a lost brother, and one who would sing his songs of woe and mourning. And you would see a mother, who struggled to comfort her husband and her sons while she suffered with her own grief. 

And this is where our story begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the creator of this AU and i actually started working together on this! so shoutout to yourdandere454 who helped me write this chapter and (hopefully) the up and coming chapters, as well!! :D :D
> 
> (also, dandere, if theres something you wanna add or something lemme know and we can update it)


	3. Till Death We'll be Freezin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tried their hardest to move past the loss of their brother, but it was hard. They were missing years of watching Thomas grow up. They weren’t there for his first steps, weren’t there for his first words or his first teeth growing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a bit of a hard time with this one but i think it turned out fine

“Tommy! Come back here!” 

A blond toddler shrieked with laughter, running throughout his home stark naked with one of his older brothers chasing him with the kid’s clothes in hand. 

Sapnap was fast, but Tommy was faster! And also smaller. Which means he can fit under his bed when Sapnap couldn’t. With fast movements, he giggled and scrambled underneath the bed. 

“Ha! Take that, stupid!” Tommy giggled, putting both of his hands over his mouth as he watched Sapnap’s fingers try to reach him but to no avail, he wasn’t able to touch him.

_‘Haha!’_ Tommy thought to himself. ‘ _Nobody can get me down here!’_

But he was wrong. Because then George walked into the room and reached under the bed and easily swooped the kicking (and still naked) toddler into his arms. “You just took your bath, Toms!” George groaned. He didn’t want to give him another bath, it was already a hassle to get him into the bathtub. 

“But Gogyyy!” Tommy whined, trying to push out of the man’s grip. “I wanna playyy!” The blond pouted, raising his arms up and down. 

“You can play after you put your clothes on, Theseus.”

Tommy winced at the use of his full name and ducked his head between his shoulders guiltily. But his Gogy softened and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Just put your clothes on, and you can go nuts, alright, Toms?”

The kid in question nodded his head vigorously and smiled that award-winning smile that charmed them into keeping him in the first place. As beautiful as the smile was, every time George saw it, he had to keep the guilt crawling up his throat at bay. 

He wonders idly if Tommy’s real family would’ve loved him just as much as they do as he wiggles said toddler into his shorts. Who is he kidding, of course they would have. It seemed physically impossible to love this goblin of a child. 

Once he was dressed, George patted his bum and sent him back to start playing with Sapnap, which really consisted of Tommy attempting to tackle Sapnap while the older man stood his ground. And then Tommy would climb onto his back and demand he be paraded around the house. 

Huh. George guesses that there are some Royal habits that Tommy would never get over. 

{._.}

Dream comes home from hunting to see his tiny blond kid barreling towards him, shouting, “Dream! Dream! Come look what Sappa and I did!” 

The older man immediately crouched down, dropping the pouch he had been holding so he could hold out his arms and catch his kid in a hug. Tommy was holding a paper of a drawing. 

He listened as his little brother explained that he and Sapnap wanted to draw animals, but they couldn’t agree on which animal to draw, so they drew different animals on the same paper. 

(Dream was slightly amused to see that he couldn’t even tell that Tommy drew the cow and Sapnap drew the fish.) 

Dream scooped Tommy into his arms as he stood, using the small bit of magic he had to bring the pouch to the counter separating the living room and kitchen. He watched bemusedly as Tommy reached his little hands up to try and touch the pouch when it floated over their heads. 

“D’eam?” 

“Tommy?”

“When will I get to go on the adventures you and Sappa and Gogy go on?”

That…is a good question. Every month, without fail, nine moons in to the new moon cycle, Dream and his friends go out and steal whatever they needed; food, clothes for Tommy, money. Anything they could take, really. 

They knew they would have to teach Tommy at some point, so he can defend himself and be one of them. 

But he was still too young. Much too young. Three years old is too young. Right? He’d have to bring this up with Sapnap when he remembers. 

“Soon, Toms,” he responded, gently tossing Tommy onto the only slightly ratty sofa, making the kid squeal with giggles. 

Time seemed to fly when they weren’t constantly running for their lives. Tommy was already three years old, saying almost full words and running pretty fast for his age. Dream wasn’t so sure he was ready to let go of his little Thomas. 

{._.}

“Sapnap?”

“Dream?”

The blond man hesitated. “Tommy…Tommy asked about when he’s allowed to go on the same ‘adventures’ we do.”

The man who smelled of ash and soot froze, tense and preparing himself for the conversation that was surely going to follow. 

He sighed. “Dream, he’s not old enough.”

“I know that.”

A beat of silence followed. 

“Are we going to decide on the age that he has to be for him to come with us?”

Sapnap snorted and turned back to his task; cooking dinner. “Maybe. What age were you thinking?”

“Five years old is old enough, right?”

A bark of laughter ripped from Sapnap’s chest. 

“Make it seven and we got ourselves an age.”

So they agreed. When Tommy is seven years old, he will begin his training. Was Dream being dramatic about a little bit of thieving? Maybe. But being dramatic was part of his charm. 

{._.}

In the palace grounds, all the way back at the Antarctic Empire, the twin Princes were in the large courtyard that lay in the center of their castle. The older fiddled with a sword while the younger wrestled with guitar notes. 

They tried their hardest to move past the loss of their brother, but it was hard. They were missing years of watching Thomas grow up. They weren’t there for his first steps, weren’t there for his first words or his first teeth growing in. 

Maybe he was dead. That would be easier to move on from than knowing that they’re little brother was out there, growing up with other people instead of them. Was he loved? Was he hurt? Did anyone even know he was the Empire’s lost prince? 

The two opted for pushing the thoughts of their youngest brother away and began to spar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =D


	4. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little Thomas was growing up so fast. It felt as if it was only seven moons ago they’d decided to keep him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to come out! (haha just like me) i had homework and parents shoutin at me you know how it is

Dream peeked around the corner to see if the shopkeeper was still chasing him. When he saw the old hag looking for him with a rolling pin in her hand, he rolled his eyes and used his magic to lift him onto the roofs. 

“It should be easier to get back home up here,” he muttered to himself, adjusting the mask that rested upon his face. 

And then he set off, running across the rooftops, clutching the pouch of bread close to his body so none of the food fell out. It was laughably easy how he parkoured across alleyways below him. 

When he showed up to his home, his kid was already waiting on the steps of their modest little home. He was picking at the flowers growing from under the wooden stairs. 

When he heard Dream land from the rooftops, he squealed with delight and ran at his older brother. 

The man laughed heartily and dropped down to catch his kid in a hug. “Dream! Dream!”

“Tommy! Tommy! Did you have fun today?”

The small blond giggled as Dream playfully manhandled him into a position where he was being held like the footballs that the other kids played with. “I did! I did! Gogy had to go on an adventure today, so I stayed home with Sappa! But he was telling me I can- I can go on the adventures like you guys soon!”

That’s right, Tommy was almost seven years old. His birthday was in ten moon’s time. “That’s right, bubba, you’re getting so big so fast!” 

There were cute little giggles instead of a reply so Dream bent down to pick up his pack with bread and pastries in and headed into the house. 

The toddler wriggled out of his brother’s hold and ran back inside to jump on his other brother. Dream didn’t see it, but he heard the  _ ‘Oof!’  _ Sapnap let out when Tommy jumped on him. 

{._.}

“What you wanna do, Toms, is you wanna make sure no one sees you take something,” George explained, guiding Tommy’s hands slowly. 

They wouldn’t be going into public yet, so Tommy would be practicing with his brothers first. They didn’t want to think about what would happen if he got caught and they found out he was the Prince Charming of the Antarctic Empire. 

Tommy tried his best to reach into Dream’s pocket without being noticeable but the man twisted to smirk down at him. The wallet he was reaching for wasn’t even all the way in Dream’s pocket, it was sticking half-way out. 

Tommy whined childishly. “Dreaaaaaam! Go easy on me!”

“Well, I can’t do that. How will you learn what does and doesn’t work?”

That’s…true. As loathe as Tommy is to admit it, he couldn’t get better unless he knew what was right and wrong. Because even as fun as these lessons were, they weren’t technically games. If he wanted to go on the adventures with his brothers he’d have to take these at least a little seriously. 

He blew a salty raspberry with his tongue and crossed his arms. “Can we have a break at least? I’m hungry.”

George chuckled at his kid’s pout. He leaned down to swoop him into his arms, squeezing him fondly. “Alright, snack break. You wanna see if you’re up for a little bit more after snack time?”

Tommy pounded his tiny fists on his Gogy’s chest, nodding vigorously and humming noises of affirmation. His Sappa pressed little kisses of fondness to Tommy’s hair and temples, to which the toddler attempted to squirm away from.

Their little Thomas was growing up so fast. It felt as if it was only seven moons ago they’d decided to keep him. 

{._.}

Prince Tubbo and his siblings Duke Eret and Princess Nihachu, were visiting the Antarctic Empire for the festival this year. 

They were esteemed guests, as announced by Prince Wilbur and Queen Kristin, and should be treated with respect. 

The ballroom was lively with dances between friends and lovers alike. The young prince was bored, and his suit was so stuffy, and he wanted to go play with the bees in the garden that they passed by while they were coming into the palace. 

His wings were buzzing irritably on his back and his antennae were drooping sadly in his face. Annoyed, he blew at them and almost shivered at the blast of air that his antennae felt. 

His older sibling, Duke Eret, tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at them. “Are you alright, bumblebee?”

“I wanna go play, bubba,” he whined, words slightly slurred due to his young age. 

They sighed with a wistful solemnity and pet Tubbo’s hair back. “I know, Tubbs.”

Their eyes wander the ballroom before settling on a dual-toned boy holding a tray full of finger foods. He didn’t look ready to eat it, rather he looked as if he were serving the guests. He must’ve been a servant boy in the palace. 

“How about you go play with that boy,” they urged, lightly pushing their brother towards the servant. 

He looked up at them curiously. “Am I allowed to?”

“Of course. I’m sure he’ll be lovely to get to know, hm?”

Tubbo nodded happily, antennae drifting up to twitch excitedly. 

The two boys’ friendship started when the Prince crashed into the servant unexpectedly and completely by accident. But ever since that night, the two have been inseparable. You wouldn’t see Tubbo without the servant boy, who he’d come to know as Ranboo. 

They wrote letters when Ranboo had to stay at the Empire and Tubbo had to go back home. And when the SMP royalty were in the Empire, they were never seen without each other. 

Ranboo felt very lucky that the King and Crown Prince were nice enough to let him play with Tubbo when he had breaks. 

They spent  _ years  _ together. And then they met that blond boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3  
> i hope you enjoyed it =D


	5. Make a Cup of Coffee For Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They introduce themselves as Tubbo and Ranboo. Tommy has a feeling that he’s going to love their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is getting long so i'm splitting it into two parts but TOMMY MEETS TUBBO AND RANTITS
> 
> also tubbo is wearing a dress bc he's nonchalant about wearing skirts on stream and doesn't mind talking about it and i just wanna see him wearing skirts bc skirt pretty

At fifteen years old, just a few weeks before his sixteenth birthday, Dream told Tommy of a festival that happened every year at a kingdom called the Antarctic Empire. The authentic music that played and the playful dances that were danced.

Tommy begged his brother to go with insistent pleads, begging, “Please, please, please, Dream! I’ll do all my chores without complaining for a whole moon cycle if you let us go! Please, Dream!”

It was Sapnap who was hesitant. He wasn’t sure what would happen if they recognized Tommy as the Charming Prince that went missing. Dream insisted that they would be. Thomas was a common name, even outside of the Empire. Having blond hair and blue eyes weren’t rare enough for it to be considered a recognizable trait for the Missing Prince. 

In the end, Sapnap made his decision. While Dream and George took Tommy to go out parkouring across rooftops, he packed travel packs. He filled them with cantines of purified water and hunting gear, as none of their food would be able to last the entirety of that trip. He even packed Tommy’s comfort item, a toy top that he played with when he was younger and couldn’t bring himself to let go. 

(Sapnap ignored the fuzzy feeling he got when he remembers that this top was made by George when they took Tommy wood carving for his eleventh birthday)

When the trio got home and found a sheepish Sapnap with four travel packs ready to go. 

Tommy had tackled him in a hug so tight that Sapnap had started turning purple. 

{._.}

Tommy had laughed at Dream when George forced him to take off his mask. The tallest man grumbled at him and scratched at the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t that he was insecure about his scar, quite the opposite, really. But his mask would give him away as one of the most successful thieves across the land. It was his brand. Dream was only lucky that his friends weren’t as recognizable, seeing as they were less cocky than he was. 

The guards asked for identification and frowned suspiciously at Tommy’s ID paper. It said his name, but it was the name that George had adopted for him. _Theseus_ _Davidson._

“Theseus was the name of the prince that went missing nearly sixteen years ago,” one of the guards muttered off-handedly as he handed Tommy back his paper. 

Tommy’s brows raised with gentle surprise. “Oh. That’s a coincidence, I’m turning sixteen in a few weeks on the day of the festival.”

Subtly, Sapnap changed the subject and led them into Empire’s land. George and Dream were also starting to look worried. That was too close. 

Thankfully, Tommy was oblivious to their discomfort. He was gaping at the houses around him, all decorated for the festival with banners of ice blue and white, ornaments made of pretty glass with the same colors, or twinkling lights. Some even had posters with grievances for the missing Prince hanging on their mailboxes. 

The kingdom was so…sweet. They were genuinely mourning for the prince they lost sixteen years ago. Even the children who were too young to have been alive when the prince was. 

The blond dragged his brothers to stalls, desperate to experience the Empire in its entirety. The merchants who sold him things often told him that he looks like the Prince, but Tommy would laugh and wave it off saying, “That’s impossible, I grew up in Ru’aun.”

With every local of the Empire telling Tommy he reminded them of the Prince, the Dream Team got more and more nervous. They’d thought Tommy would’ve been unrecognizable. It’s been sixteen years, you would think that people would’ve moved on by now. 

Once, when Sapnap asked a tailor what reminded her so strongly of the missing Prince, she’d smiled and said, “It was rumoured that the prince was blessed by the gods with the ability to charm anyone who crossed paths with him. This Tommy boy seems awfully similar.”

{._.}

Tommy found himself lucky that his brothers weren’t paying attention. He had snuck off when they were talking with that seamstress woman. 

He found himself in awe of the beautiful kingdom. The locals were really nice. They all loved him and his jokes. He could get lots of women if he wanted to. 

But instead, he found two boys close to his age by the fountain at the center of the town they were in. They weren’t too close to the castle that Tommy could see in the distance, but they were both dressed in clothes fit for royalty. 

The boy with brown hair was dressed in a deep yellow dress that looked like it reached his knees from where he was sitting, with dark tights under it. There were thick boots on his feet to protect him from the cold and a purple blazer hanging over his shoulders. The blazer looked too big, even from this far away, so Tommy assumed it must’ve been someone else’s. 

The boy across from the boy in the yellow dress was much taller than his friend, it was obvious even when sitting down. He simply towered over the other dude. His hair was half light, half dark; and he had a perfectly tailored suit that looked as soft as clouds. It must’ve been made from velvet. He had a tail that swayed contently and Tommy had the undying urge to pet it, if only to get a reaction. 

The two looked rich, basically. 

Tommy had the great idea to steal from them. It would be easy. Sit behind one of them and pretend to do something. And then just reach out and snag something. 

Should be easy, right?

He was correct. 

He sat himself behind the boy with brown hair and the pretty dress with a sandwich he bought from one of the vendors a small ways back. Neither of the two paid him any attention as he quickly reached into the pocket of the deep violet blazer and pulled out whatever was in there. 

No one seemed to notice. Of course not. He only learned from the best. 

What he grabbed out of the rich kid’s pocket, however, was something he deemed unimportant. It was a simple jeweled bee charm, made with pieces of topaz and onyx melded together to make a beautiful piece. 

But Tommy recognized it as something unimportant enough to himself that it must’ve been important to the other boy. Or maybe girl? He didn’t want to misgender them, that would be very rude. 

“Oh, hold on,” exclaimed a voice from behind him. 

The blond twisted to find the maybe-boy-maybe girl searching through their blazer pockets. Tommy realized belatedly that they must’ve been searching for the bee charm. 

“Where did it go,” they murmured. There was a familiar accent in their voice and Tommy realized that it was the same accent George had. Did they come from the same place perhaps? Tommy himself had picked up on that accent, despite having two others in the household with different accents. 

“Shoot, did I drop it somewhere?” The kid is still talking. “I don’t wanna lose that bee, Ranbow, you _just_ bought it for me.”

They sounded so _sad._ He internally sighed and bent down, pretending to pick up the little bee charm. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

The kid lit up and their eyes positively _sparkled._ “It is! Thank you so much!”

Their fingers brushed as they gently took the jewel from his hand and Tommy could’ve sworn his heart swelled with an unreasonable amount of fondness for a _stranger_ he’d never met before.

Now that Tommy was closer to the pair and could actually look at them, he noticed they had other features that solidified them as hybrids. 

Tommy was no stranger to physical hybrid features. Sapnap, being a Blaze hybrid, was much warmer than a normal human, and he had a tendency to set himself on fire when he got too excited or upset. And Uncle Bad and Uncle Antfrost were also hybrids with physical traits. Tommy remembered playing with Uncle Antfrost’s tail when he was a kid. 

But he’d never seen hybrid features as obvious as theirs. The kid with brown hair had thin antennae swaying gently on his head, and the tall boy’s skin was perfectly split into two different colors, too extreme to be normal human skin tones. 

They looked _so cool._

Awkwardly, Tommy cleared his throat and asked, “By the way, what are your pronouns, because I don’t want to misgender you.”

The kid looked warmed by the simple question and they answered, “I’m a boy and my pronouns are he and him! I’m so glad you asked! A lot of people just assume.”

“Well, you know what they say about assuming, makes an ass out of you and me,” he joked. 

The tall boy- Rainbow, was it?- snorted with amusement. 

Tommy jutted out a hand for them to shake. “I’m Tommy, it’s nice to meet you.”

They introduce themselves as Tubbo and Ranboo. Tommy has a feeling that he’s going to love their company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing this story so much, it might be one of my favorite pieces i've ever written!!
> 
> (also, i didn't describe tubbo's dress too much bc it wasn't important, but i imagined him wearing a knee length yellow dress with a thick white petticoat under it so it was poofy. and for his boots you could imagine doc martens or whatever boots you want  
> and ranboo's suit is indeed made of super dark purple velvet and he's got a ruffled under blouse with an ender eye clip. they looks very cute and very rich.)
> 
> =D


	6. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a guard from the outpost at the borders of their kingdom. He bowed slightly to his King and cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, I have news about one of our visitors who came for Thomas’s Festival.”
> 
> {._.}
> 
> i'm really liking this chapter! but updates may be slower because my school is trying to cram a whole years worth of work into one semester but it is how it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm always so happy with how these chapters come out! i hope you guys can enjoy them just as much as i do :D

The three boys spent the rest of the day in a field with flowers and bees buzzing about. Tubbo had flown around, flapping his arms as he hovered a few meters off the ground. Tommy had laughed so hard he feared his stomach would burst. 

When the sun began to set, and Tommy heard his brothers shouting for him, is when they split paths and began their way back to where they were supposed to be. 

Ranboo and Tubbo started towards the castle in the center of the country, and Tommy sprinted back towards the voices who were shouting for him. 

{._.}

“Dream! Sap! Gogy!”

The three whipped around to see a beaming Tommy running at them. 

George tackled him around the waist in a tight hug. “Thank Notch you’re alright! We were so worried!”

They didn’t acknowledge the fact that they were worried for more than one reason. 

“I’m fine, Gogy! I made a couple new friends! Oh, let me tell you all about them,” Tommy rambled, letting his hands animate his storytelling of how he swooped in to save the boy with bee’s wings and how the tall Ender hybrid swooned at his awesomeness. (All complete over exaggerations, but the author digresses)

They checked into a small hotel not too far from the Town Square. The man behind the counter was dressed in brightly colored robes, with a green swirl surrounded by purple on his chest. Sapnap immediately took to flirting with him, but the man only looked slightly anxious at the sight of Tommy. 

Dream wondered to himself the man behind the counter knew of Tommy’s status. 

A very tall man covered in green fur and gold led them to their room. He took up talking with Tommy in some made up language that Tommy didn’t seem to understand, if his responses of “Oh, those are slurs! You shouldn’t be saying those words!” were anything to go by. 

If anything, Sam- their guide- only took his attempts at riling him up in stride. He continued to talk in that made up language of garbles that never failed to make Tommy laugh the entire way to their room. 

{._.}

There was a knock on large mahogany doors, and the King called for the guest to enter. 

It was a guard from the outpost at the borders of their kingdom. He bowed slightly to his King and cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, I have news about one of our visitors who came for Thomas’s Festival.”

Phil raised a brow and motioned for him to go on. 

“His name was Theseus Davidson, your Highness, and he mentioned that his birthday was on the day of the Festival.”

He froze, blue eyes wide and frightened. “Oh. Is there anything else about this… _boy_ that I should know?”

He couldn’t say his name. Even after nearly sixteen years, it hurt to say his name. 

“Thomas…he looked very much like you, and there was this… _energy_ just surrounding him that made me feel like I would hang the moon and stars for him.”

Phil’s breath hitched at the description of this boy. Could it be? Had his son returned? Why now, after all these years? 

“I want him brought to the castle immediately,” Phil ordered, standing from his chair and walking around the dark oak desk. 

The guard saluted and whisked out of the room at the King’s orders. 

All that ran through the grieving King’s head was thoughts of his son returning home. 

{._.}

Tubbo and Ranboo were sat in Tubbo’s guest bedroom for when he and his family visited the kingdom. The two talked sat in comfortable silence, only broken by occasional laughter as they came across something funny in their book. 

There was a knock on the door and Tubbo called for them to enter. It was Eret. 

“It’s dinnertime, you two,” they announced. “And Ranboo, it’s your favorite.”

The two cheered as they scrambled to follow Eret into the dining hall where meals were served. There was a shout of shock from Eret as the two hopped onto the railing of the stairs and they slipped down faster than Eret could catch them. 

A few years after Tubbo and Ranboo became friends, Techno admitted to becoming fond of his servant boy. He asked Kristin if it would be alright to adopt him as his kid after hearing about Ranboo’s dead parents and no other family. 

And so Ranboo was adopted into the royal family as the Crown Prince after Technoblade had retired. 

“Dad!” Ranboo cried as he crashed into Techno’s chest at the bottom of the stairs. 

Tubbo squealed as he flew off and caught himself with his wings just before he crushed Niki who was beside Technoblade. 

The two boys were still giggling and the adults sighed exasperatedly at their antics. “Hello, boys,” Niki smiled. 

They chanted their greetings simultaneously and giggled at the timing. 

Technoblade casually scooped his kid up into his arms, despite the kid being a six-foot-six tall pole, and began his trek to the dining hall. Tubbo buzzed after him, cackling at Ranboo’s grumpy expression. How dare this man just scoop him up and carry him like that. It hurt his pride. He wasn’t _that_ light, Technoblade was just ridiculously strong! 

Once sat at the dining table- Tubbo between his siblings and Ranboo between his dad and uncle- the boys immediately began ranting about their newest friend. 

“His name is Tommy and he found my bee charm that Ranboo bought me today, but he had to leave when his brothers called him,” Tubbo ranted after swallowing his mouthful of the slightly bitter- but still sweet-tasting- beetroot soup. “Said that he snuck off without telling them.”

Ranboo laughed as he recalled the memory, oblivious to his grandfather tensing at the mention of Tommy. “He looked so scared. He- he, pfahah! He looked like he was about to crap himself!”

As the two boys lamented about their friend and what they did, Phil’s mind raced with thoughts of _Is it really? Could it really be? Has Theseus finally returned home? Is Theseus still_ alive? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like my addition of sam nook? i'm in love with sam nook and i will be shouting about him to anyone who will listen to me


	7. Ender Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, Tubbo paused, antennae twitching curiously. And his chocolate brown eyes widened. “Do you think…?”
> 
> “Do we think what, Tubbo?” Fundy asked. 
> 
> “Prince Theseus…?”
> 
> And collectively, their eyes widened. Could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always love this story, and practicing worldbuilding and this is just so fun and i love it and i hope you enjoy it just as much :D

After dinner was over and the boys went back to Tubbo’s room, Phil ushered his sons and wife into his office. He brushed off their confused and concerned glances as he cleared his throat. “Guardsman Punz, before dinner, informed me of a boy that fits Thomas’s description.”

Kristin gasped and their boys tensed. “Surely not,” she warbled. 

Phil nodded slowly. “I thought that myself,” he muttered, “But we’ll bring him to the castle to see for ourselves.”

The silence was brief and tense as they pondered their situation. Phil brought his wife into a tight hug as she began to hiccup small sobs. Wilbur grasped onto his brother’s hand like the world would end if he let go. 

They had to know. 

Would their family finally be complete?

{._.}

Fundy laid across Ranboo’s lap boredly, sealing his fate for the next few hours. The taller hybrid huffed gentle laughter, carding his fingers through Fundy’s ginger hair and scratching at the base of his ears. 

As purrs rumbled from the fox hybrid’s chest, Ranboo’s mind flashed to Tommy, his blond friend with the handsome smile and the gorgeous eyes. There was something so familiar about him, but he can’t put his finger on _what._

Was it the way he rubbed at his chin whenever he was thinking about something like Wilbur did? Was it the way his laugh was bordering that of an obnoxious fox’s like a louder version of Fundy’s own laugh? Or perhaps it was the way he laid in the field and let the wind flow over him like Kristin? 

Tommy reminded Ranboo so much of his family that he ached to hide him away and protect him from the world’s dangers. 

Tubbo’s wings buzzed and took Ranboo’s attention away from his thoughts. “Ran, what are you thinking about?”

“Tommy.”

The brunet prince hummed as Fundy tucked his chin into his chest to look at his…cousins? Ranboo is his cousin but is Tubbo his cousin? Fuck it, it pretty much felt like he was. “Who’s Tommy?”

“Oh right, you weren’t there at dinner tonight!” Tubbo cried. Fundy had been busy in his lab, or whatever it’s called, creating a music trinket that could be taken with a person wherever they went. “We met a boy in town today and he was quick to be our friend.”

“And why is Ranboo thinking about him?”

“There’s something familiar about him, but I think it’s just the fact that he has a lot of similarities with our family.”

Fundy’s ear flicked curiously. “What does that mean?” 

Ranboo explained how his laugh sounded like Fundy’s but louder, and how Tommy had similar vocal stims to Techno (The smaller fox hybrid laughed at Ranboo’s impersonation of Tommy’s “wot?” and Techno’s “heh?!”) and even how his smiles looked like Kristin’s. 

Then, Tubbo paused, antennae twitching curiously. And his chocolate brown eyes widened. “Do you think…?”

“Do we think what, Tubbo?” Fundy asked. 

“Prince Theseus…?”

And collectively, their eyes widened. Could it be? 

{._.}

It was late and there was knocking at their hotel door. His brothers were heavy sleepers so Tommy slipped out of the covers to answer the door himself. He shivered at the cold air and pulled his arms close to himself, muttering grouchily the whole way to the door. 

He opened the door to see Antarctic Knights standing there donned with their intimidating Netherite armor. Tommy stiffened at the sight of them. Had he been caught stealing? No, they wouldn’t send in the King’s Guards for that. What had he (or his brothers) done? 

“Are you Theseus Davidson?” one of the Knights asked. His eyes practically _glowed_ purple in the dimness of the room. 

Tommy was wary as he answered, “Yes…”

The Knight cleared his throat and declared, “The King has requested your presence as soon as possible. Please follow us and we will escort you.”

He was uneasy as he stepped back hesitantly into the hotel room he was staying in. “I have to ask my brothers first, is that alright?”

The purple-eyed Knight seemed taken aback for a split second before he nodded. “Go ahead, but please hurry. The King wishes to speak with you at your earliest convenience.”

Tommy hurried into his room to shake Dream awake. The older blond snorted through his snores and jolted awake, green eyes fluttering with the sleep still in his system. “Tom? Wha’s go’n on?”

“The King’s Knights are here,” he whispered so he wouldn’t wake George or Sapnap. “They say the King requested me.”

Dream’s eyes looked terrified in the dark, and Tommy leaned forward to wrap a tight hug around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, if anything happens, I can just fight back. I’m good at that, remember? At least, that’s what _Sappa_ said.”

The use of the endearing nickname nearly made Dream tear up. But he was frozen with fright and nervousness. Did they know? Did they know that this was their missing prince? He didn’t want to lose Tommy, he _couldn’t_ lose Tommy. He couldn’t bear it. 

He watched pathetically as his kid, all grown up and tall now, walked out of the hotel room with two guards flanked on each side. He looked natural there, even in his sleepwear. He looked like…well, he looked like a Prince. He looked like _The_ Prince, and perhaps that’s what he is, Dream mused. He _is_ the Prince. And he’d taken him away from his family. 

Oh Ender above, what was Dream going to tell George and Sapnap? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me ending every section with a question because i can't think of a better way to end it 0_0


	8. Letting Go is Hard Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love Tommy just as much as you two do,” he breathed, “But I was against that from the start! We took him from his family, we took him from his home! If he knew what we’ve done to him…”
> 
> He trailed off, chewing into his bottom lip as tears stung the back of his mismatched eyes. “He’d hate us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK SO I SPEEDRAN THIS BITCH
> 
> hope you enjoy!

When Tommy walked into the castle, he didn’t know what he was expecting. He didn’t even think he would walk into the castle at any point in his travels here, so he didn’t bother to imagine what it would look like. 

The walls were painted blue to match the ice and snow outside and paintings of the Royal Family lined the walls. The one that caught Tommy’s eye was the one at the very end of the hall, a big painting with two adults, who Tommy could guess were the King and Queen, and three children. Every other painting had two. 

The two kids had brown hair and glasses, smiles adorning their faces until their cheeks turned pink and their glasses threatened to fall off their face. And then a baby, nestled snugly into the arms of the dark-haired Queen. He had his father’s bright blond hair and his blue eyes stared innocently through the canvas. 

Tommy had to applaud whoever the artist was, they managed to capture every little detail perfectly. 

The Knights led him to a room down another, slighter smaller, hall. They knocked curtly and only entered when the voice inside called for them to enter. 

In the room was the entire Royal Family. Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. What did he do? He didn’t steal from one of them, did he? He didn’t think so, they didn’t look like anyone he’d stolen from recently. But then again, all of his victims’ faces were blurring together in his silent panic. 

The blond man, who Tommy could only guess was the King, cleared his throat and in a wobbly voice offered Tommy a seat. 

Tommy planted his behind on the chair and stuffed his hands under his thighs nervously to stop himself from fidgeting. “Hello…mm…sir.”

One of his old vocal stims that he thought he grew out of came back. Instead of stuttering, he spaced his words out awkwardly and hummed between words. The small sense of familiarity calmed him only slightly. 

The more intimidating brunet Prince lifted his eyebrows at the small hum. He recognized that little stim. It was something his mother did when she couldn’t find the words to something. 

The Queen also seemed to notice and she subtly wiped at her eyes. 

“Do you know why you are here, young man?” King Philza questioned calmly. 

Tommy shook his head slowly, ducking his head between his shoulders and shyly staring at his feet. 

The King looked fond. In fact, the entire Royal Family looked fond. Way too fond for a tired kid who’s still in their sleep clothes. 

Tommy prayed to the Netherborn that he wasn’t about to get kidnapped. 

{._.}

George awoke to Dream’s tears hitting his face. 

Wasn’t an ideal way to wake up, to have your boyfriend’s tears hitting your cheek. Not only did that wake George up, it also implied that something made his boyfriend cry, and neither were very good options. 

He was fully awake within moments. 

“Dream, what happened? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

The questions exited George’s mouth before he could stop it but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Dream continued to blubber and sob ugly wails into George’s shoulder which proceeded to wake Sapnap from his slumber, as well. 

“Wha’ th’ fuck happ’ned?” the Blazeborn mumbled, yawning and rubbing the sleep away from his honey-colored eyes. “Dre’m? Why you cryin’, bro?”

The poor blond hadn’t quite caught his breath yet and he was still hiding his face in George’s shoulder. Said brunet decided to ignore the warm wet spot soaking through his shirt. 

“Dream, you gotta tell us what’s going on,” he murmured softly, hoping to ease his sobbing boyfriend. “Breathe with me, alright?”

At the mage’s stuttering nod, George took a deep breath, smiling when he felt Dream copy his movements, albeit a bit choppy and sloppy. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling slowly. 

He rubbed circles into Dream’s back as he slowly calmed down from his episode. Tears still fell silently from his eyes, even as his breathing steadied out. George motioned for Sapnap to get them a glass of water, to which he complied. 

“What happened?” George asked slowly, lips pressed to Dream’s temple to keep him calm. He felt Dream melt against him. “We can’t help you if we don’t know the problem. Tell us what made you cry so we can fight it.”

George’s heart warmed at the small bout of laughter that roused from his much taller boyfriend. “I appreciate the sentiment,” he rasped. “But I don’t think we can fight this one.”

Sapnap returned with the glass of water and handed it to George, who held it out for his boyfriend to grab on his own. Half the cup was drained and Dream gulped nervously before he answered. “It’s about…Tommy.”

George and Sapnap both tensed, eyes wide with panic. 

“He was…” Dream’s voice cracked and he swallowed again nervously, wiped his palms on his pajama bottoms. “The King’s Knights came by last night and said that King Philza had requested Tommy’s presence.”

A hand was thrown over George’s mouth which hung open with shock. He couldn’t believe they’d been found out so quickly. George quickly clamped his mouth shut and gripped strongly at Dream’s shoulders. 

“Dream.”

“George?”

He knew that what he was going to say was going to be hard for both Sapnap and Dream to hear. He sighed. “This might be… _good_ …for Tommy; reconnecting with his family.”

His statement was immediately led by loud protests and cries of shock from both of them, just as he expected. “Listen, you two-”

“George! How could you say that! Tommy is our _kid!”_ Sapnap cried, palms streaking down his face as stress wracked at his brain. 

“We kidnapped Tommy nearly fifteen years ago! He never belonged to us in the first place!” George snapped, his grip on Dream’s shoulders tightening substantially. 

The two shut up after that statement. 

“I love Tommy just as much as you two do,” he breathed, “But I was against that from the start! We took him from his family, we took him from his home! If he knew what we’ve done to him…”

He trailed off, chewing into his bottom lip as tears stung the back of his mismatched eyes. “He’d hate us…” 

{._.}

_There once was a woman. Her name was Minx, and she was a witch. Now, she wasn’t a god, no. She didn’t have a dimension to her name or a biome to control. She was simply a witch. She lived on her own in her little cottage near the strong empire, hidden in the forest by a freshwater stream._

_When she met the newborn prince and saw his charming blue eyes, she fell in love almost instantly._

_Quietly, she asked his parents for permission to grant a Blessing unto him, to which they consented._

_Softly, she began to whisper a spell, which brightened the room and doused it in a glowing blue light. And the prince cooed, stuffing a mitten-covered hand into his mouth, soaking the fabric._

_“The Prince shall charm all he comes across, enchanted by his beautiful eyes and his wonderful smile and his playful personality. They will love him. And in return, he shall grant them happiness, as all deals are reciprocated.”_

_The shining blue light shrunk until it was a small ball pressed into Minx’s palm, to which she pressed into Prince Theseus’s chest._

_The baby squealed with childish laughter and reached up to touch his much smaller hand into hers. She smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Then, she pulled back._

_The King and Queen had matching smiles._

_They thanked her and then she was on her way. She did not notice that Prince Theseus’s eyes glowed a little brighter after that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	9. Hyperpop up in my Ears, Everything Just Disappears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap were giving him the silent treatment, but that was okay. George was in the right here. Until they learned to get over themselves, George will play their stupid game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAAAAAAAAA THE FUCKING WIFI stepmother o' dearest keeps turning it off! and then i can't work on the doc bc theres no gosh darn wifi. >:C anyway here take it

“You think  _ I’m  _ the missing Prince from sixteen years ago?”

The Royal Family nodded happily, eyes shining with hope that Tommy didn’t have the will to break. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I think you’ve got the wrong person. I grew up with my brother and his friends in Ru’aun.”

The hope in their eyes didn’t falter and the Queen, who Tommy learned was Kristin, stepped forward. “Your eyes,” was all she said. 

Tommy blanched for a moment. “My…eyes?”

“Your eyes! When Prince Theseus was a baby, he was Blessed by a friend of ours, and it made his eyes shine a brighter blue.” 

He…hadn’t noticed his eyes. He thought they were just that; eyes. Normal eyes that were a normal shade of blue. 

Stepping back, waving his hands in a dismissive matter, he scoffed. “I  _ really  _ don’t think I’m the Prince you’re looking for,” he rambled. “My brother says that our mom had to leave when I was young, so he was left to take care of me. And then his friends came by to help and they became my brothers, too.” 

A look of anger flashed through the family’s eyes and Tommy swallowed thickly. Oh, he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to make the Royal Family™ angry. 

“That can’t be right,” Prince Wilbur mumbled, pushing his round glasses up his narrow nose. “Your mother is here! In this room! Right there!” He pointed to Queen Kristin. 

Tommy shook his head. “That can’t be right, though! I’ve never met my mom! Dream told me that our mom died out at sea!” 

At the name, the King and Queen tensed, eyes wide and trembling. 

Prince Wilbur looked close to losing his temper and Tommy’s lip wobbled, face scrunching up and threatening to break into tears. He wanted to go back to Dream and his other brothers. 

But then Prince Techno gripped his twin’s shoulder with a comforting but firm hand. 

The silence within the room was terse and uncomfortable. Tommy’s hands shook where they were clenched beside him. This was going to be a very long and very uncomfortable conversation. 

{._.}

Dream and Sapnap were giving him the silent treatment, but that was okay. George was in the right here. Until they learned to get over themselves, George will play their stupid game. 

He went out to see the market, without his boys, of course,which left him feeling a little lonely, especially so late in the night. Or, perhaps, very early in the morning. He went from stall to stall, asking about the items and making new acquaintances. 

There was a man named Quackity who seemed very intent on selling George his  _ Happy Flour.  _ Quackity was loud and unashamed and George found himself liking his company, even if he made quips about how we wished he never left the hotel, to which the duck Avian would snort. 

Quackity followed him after George left his stall. George found himself unminding of the new company. Sapnap would love him. 

{._.}

Tommy was running as fast as he could through the palace halls, trying to suck up the tears that threatened to drip. Unfortunately, through his blurred vision, he did not see the tall as fuck Prince with the clothes that matched his backdrop, because Tommy tackled him and they both dropped to the ground. 

When Tommy looks up to see who it is, he finds his friend Ranboo. He looked to be in sleep clothes made of silk -  _ silk?!  _ \- and dazed to find himself tackled by a blond blur when the sky was still dark. 

“Wha’?”

The footsteps of the Royal Family behind him made him panic and he began to scramble to his feet, only tangling them further. 

“Tommy?” Ranboo’s voice caused him even more panic. 

“Hey, big man, how’s it goin’?” he mumbled, still attempting to disassemble himself from his much taller friend. “I’m kinda in a rush right now, so I’ll talk to you later.”

He didn’t even stop to think about why his friend was in the Palace Grounds. 

When he finally managed to free himself from Ranboo’s ridiculously long limbs, he got up and bolted. Ranboo was left in the dust, confused and sleepy. 

Past him ran Prince Technoblade, his Dad, with a worried glint in his eyes. 

“Dad? What is happening?” Ranboo mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with a loose fist. 

“Uhh, I’ll tell you about it later, son,” Techno replied hastily, stopping for a moment to help his son to his feet. With a pat on his head, Techno sprinted after the youngest teen who was currently high-tailing it out of the castle grounds. 

He passed about three Knights during his chase. They made moves to get up and follow but Techno settled them back down with a hand. He didn’t want to make an even worse impression on his (possible?) younger brother. 

{._.}

Wilbur had sent Techno off to grab Tommy, seeing as he was the fastest in the halls. Phil’s wings were just a bit too big to fit. His mother was the most level-headed of them at the moment. Her gaze was stern and she ordered Phil to take a seat before he passed out. 

Then she rubbed at her temples with her index and middle fingers. “Maybe this was not the best approach,” she sighed. “We should’ve waited until morning, or at least ‘till noon.”

Wilbur snorted dryly. “Probably. We did not think this through at all.” 

The family was silent for a moment. Then, Phil remembered something. “Theseus said Dream was his brother, right?”

Kristin nodded. The Prince in the room stiffened. “The letter left in Theseus’s crib when he was taken…it was signed by the  _ Dream Team _ …”

The Queen tensed, shoulders rolling back and eyes wide. “The Dream Team…”

They glanced at each other, hope shining brighter in their eyes. “We’ve found him,” Phil murmured. “We’ve found our Missing Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed your stay :D
> 
> a little shorter than i wanted it but i wanted to get it out as soon as possible


	10. If I Could Tell Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about his kid made his chest hurt. George was right. Tommy was never rightfully their kid. Thinking about the original reason Dream had taken Tommy, as well, made him sick to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! New chapter pog!!!! :D:D :D

Tommy made it out of the Palace Grounds. Granted, he still had the Prince chasing after him, but he made it out. It would be much easier to lose him in the crowd that had been gathering as morning rose. 

Bakers and salesmen opened up their stalls, fixing up decorations as Prince Theseus’s birthday came one day closer. 

The wind felt amazing in Tommy’s hair, and it was then that he was reminded of his and Dream’s parkour sessions across the rooftops of Ru’aun. A charming smirk danced across his face and he used the nostalgic memory to fuel his sprinting. 

Effortlessly, he climbed up the vines of someone’s house and onto the rooftop. He felt freer up here, wind blowing harshly through his hair and the roofs hard underneath the soles of his shoes. He could run for ages on the rooftops. 

However, these rooftops weren’t the rooftops he grew up running across, and it took a little bit to adjust to the foreignity of the houses. 

The roof tiles were hard under his feet but felt too fragile, as if he could fall through if his steps were too hard. The slopes were too steep. He stumbled with every step. 

The oldest prince was hot on his tail. The rooftops were hindering him, though, luckily. Tommy was not ready to be caught and dragged back by a crazy cuckoo Royal Family. 

He saw the signature red of the hotel, a stark standout of the soft baby blues and whites of the decorations on the building, and started running faster, his chest heaving with every breath. 

Reaching the house across the street of the hotel, Tommy jumped off and landed in a roll, as to not break either of his legs. He charged in, yelling a rushed greeting to a shocked Sam and tumbling into the stairway room. 

He slammed the door shut and jammed a stray piece of wood into the handle of the doors to stop Technoblade from chasing him. Climbing up the steps was taking him too long, so he climbed onto the railings in the middle of the stairway and raced up to the top. Well, to floor five of the hotel. 

The entry to the stairway slammed open just as Tommy made it to his floor. As gently as he could, he let the door click behind him. Then, he booked it to his and his brothers’ hotel room and slammed and locked the door shut behind him. 

{._.}

The loud slam of a door slamming and the following click of it locking was what dragged Sapnap out of his stupor. Tommy stood there, out of breath and panting, looking flushed and sweaty. 

“Hey, Sappa, ‘ow do?”

A moment of silence. 

“...what did you do, gremlin?”

“Okay, but in my defense, it entirely wasn’t my fault,” was his only rebuttal. 

“Theseus Nicholas Davidson, what did you do?”

“Oh, c’mon, man, not the full name-”

“Why did the Royal Guard come earlier and demand your presence?”

Tommy paused. “Okay, that one, I actually do know but you’re not gonna believe-”

They were interrupted by the muffled slam of a door. Tommy tensed. 

The roar of an unfamiliar voice shouted, “Theseus! Where are you?!”

Sapnap glared. “Okay, don’t get mad, because I swear to Ianite this was not my fault.”

“So who’s fault is it?”

“The Royal Family’s technically speaking. They think I’m their long lost Prince.”

The Blazeborn froze, eyes wide and shoulders stiff. Tommy did not seem to pick up on his discomfort, because he scoffed and rolled his eyes like he found this funny. “I know right? Me? The Prince? That’s priceless.”

When his older brother didn’t respond, Tommy shifted to look back at him. “Sappa? Sapnap, tell me I’m not the Prince.”

He seemed desperate now. “I’m not the Prince, am I? Because the Royal Family said that the Prince was kidnapped and used for ransom and you guys would never do that, I  _ know  _ you guys-”

Sapnap couldn’t bare to look his kid in the eye. Tommy was nearing tears now. The stomping footsteps outside their door were growing louder. Poor Sapnap was panicking and his breath was growing heavier. 

He was not used to dealing with the emotions. Dream usually dealt with those. He was there to make Tommy laugh. He didn’t think he could make Tommy laugh this time. Not this time. 

Where was Dream anyway? Last he’d seen him, he had stormed out shortly after George demanding he needed to ‘take a breather’. 

Was their family falling apart?

{._.}

Dream paced furiously between two trees, slashed to bits with his magic and his iron dagger. It had been a gift from Tommy for his birthday. Dream had promised to cherish it forever. 

The trees were fucked to splinters, and Dream’s dagger had barely even dulled. No one ever did tell him if it was made by Tommy or professionally made by a craftsman. 

Thinking about his kid made his chest hurt. George was right. Tommy was never rightfully their kid. Thinking about the original reason Dream had taken Tommy, as well, made him sick to his stomach. 

They were planning to  _ harm  _ him. Not only was he sickened by the thought of harming his  _ kid,  _ he was planning on intentionally hurting a  _ baby.  _ A defenseless human infant with no way to protect itself.

Dream wanted to throw up. But he swallowed his guilt and began chopping away at the trees again. 

How would he ever explain this to his kid?

  
  


{._.}

Technoblade frantically pressed his ear up to each door, listening for the familiar voice of his little brother. “Theseus?”

Behind door 507, Techno could hear stunted breathing and broken sobs. Then, Theseus’s voice; “I’m not the Prince, am I? Because the Royal Family said that the Prince was kidnapped and used for ransom and you guys would never do that, I  _ know  _ you guys-”

_ Yes! _

_ There he is! _

_ PrincePog!! _

_ E _

_ EEEEEE _

_ Go get that prince! _

_ Save him! Technosave _

Technoblade ignored the wave of voices that chanted for his brother’s safety in his ears and kicked the door in, effectively breaking the hotel lock and scaring the shit out of the two residents in the room. 

One was his Theseus, his little brother. And the other was a man he did not recognize, perhaps Dream? No, Theseus had said ‘Sappa’. This must be Sappa. 

He looked to be a Blazeborn, with the pointy tips of his ears and the burning spattering of magma freckles across his nose. 

The oldest Prince rushed forward to gather Theseus into his arms, but Theseus jerked away, scared. A twinge of hurt ached in Techno’s heart but he had to remind himself; Theseus doesn’t remember him. Theseus didn’t grow up with him he wouldn’t suddenly and magically recognize him and call him family. This was not a fairytale. 

How would he explain this to Theseus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna hmu on social media, i've only got an instagram sorry <:D 
> 
> @shesbeauty_youregrace on instagram! 
> 
> if you've got any cool fanart, show me!!

**Author's Note:**

> it's shorter than i wanted it to be but i couldnt figure out how to fit the dream team in the first chapter  
> the second one you'll hear about em more


End file.
